


Last Words, First Words

by uncledisney (unclemoriarty)



Series: A Light Through The Crack [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Belle POV, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Light Angst, Romance, im calling adam 'beast' in this bc it's from belle's pov fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncledisney
Summary: Once the Beast transforms, there's something he needs to tell Belle.





	Last Words, First Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daysinthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthesun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meme Queen Adam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695606) by [daysinthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthesun/pseuds/daysinthesun). 



“No, p-please don’t leave me!” Belle cries, holding onto him. No answer. She chokes back a sob and holds him tighter, praying for a miracle. No, this isn’t happening. He can’t just _leave_ her. She didn’t even get the chance to tell him...“I love you.“

All of a sudden, bright lights start flashing and swirling around them. Belle gasps in astonishment as the lights begin _lifting_ the Beast up into the air. Though the lights get brighter, almost too bright for Belle to see what’s going on, she can still tell something is happening to her Beast. He’s getting…smaller?

With a final flash of light, the Beast is touching the ground once more. Except… that’s not her Beast. Staring back at her is a handsome young man with the most brilliant blue eyes. Blue eyes? Belle wipes the last of her tears from her own eyes and walks closer to him, looking intently into his face. It _is_ him!

He beams back and takes her into his arms. Gazing deeply into Belle’s eyes, he sweetly whispers, “Ayyy lmao.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this other than Meme Queen Adam™ is canon. i will fight u on this.
> 
> (actually if you do want to know, [here](https://uncledisney.tumblr.com/post/159853773619/more-highlights-from-the-discord-chat) is the origin of Meme Queen Adam™)


End file.
